Naruto and The Family Project
by Kattyc22
Summary: Its their 4th and final year in highschool so the teachers assign a project. they must tell their family history in either a video or a written paper. Naruto and his two closest friends (who hate eachother) decide to work together on theirs. Horrible and sweet situations unfold. warning will be gaanaru vs sasunaru later. M for language and comedic scenes/violence
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer I own Nothing not characters, Not Places, Not Names Nothing at all_**

**_This will be a random Story written in my Boredom _**

**_I love 4 characters from Naruto so Only they will play any key roles in my stories_**

_**Rated M : for violence, swearing, Comedic scenes, and adult situations**_

Prologue

"Dumb ass get over here"

"what Sasuke is it time to start"

"yeah If you don't Hurry up me and this redheaded freak are going to start"

"Don't bully Gaara and untie him"

"what he was asking for it by Staring at you"

"Oh just shut up, hey is that camera on"

"Shit, its on yeah Dammit"

"now we have wasted too much tape"

"Naruto I still Don't see why we are making a short bio film for our project"

"Duh because the theme was Family history"

"Oh that's why you two Drug me here and was the duck tape really necessary"

"see Sasuke now Gaara will be mad all night"

"I don't care now lets start since we are all able to speak now"

"Sasuke you really are a bastard right Gaara"

"um you two know none of us have a computer to cut the film"

"Shit we will need a new tape why the hell aren't we using a digital camera anyways"

"Gaara should we tell this asshole that its his fault for being to cheap to buy one"

"I am getting Bored Dumb ass and Gaara Dammit keep your eyes off his ass"

"Gaara why do you keep looking at me?"

"Naruto you sat on the white bench today right in front of the school"

"Hehe Hes right Stupid your ass is white"

"I hate you both so much grrr..."

"can we Go home soon Temari is cleaning and I don't want her in my room"

"Fine I hope you two fail, also I want ramen"

"I am sick of talking to two dumb asses I am leaving"

"Fine get lost jerk, Gaara you will stay if I ask Pretty Please?"

"Naruto, I really should leave"

"Fine Get out I will Do this alone"

"Fine I'm out bye Losers"

"Bye Bastard"

"Bye Naruto, I am really sorry"

"Gaara I am not gonna Help you next time those Psychos bully you, Bye"

The Blonde Fumes as the door slams shut. He storms to the kitchen to eat 'Morons i hope it pours down rain on their stupid heads.' after wolfing down the food he stuck the camera in his backpack and went to bed not bothering to shower or change.

_**Sorry its so short its my first time writing a fanfic That i like enough to post **_

_**Review if you feel like it I really don't care this will be updated as inspiration hits *so spontaneously***_

_**Sorry if misspellings catch your eye (i have always been creative but English was my worst class)**_

_**All Characters will be different in this story from their actual selves**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing, Not Character nor places _**

_Boredom strikes again, Sorry about not giving you long chapters(or very descriptive chapters) I am in the middle of trying to figure out my Favorite writing style so bare with me._

**_Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes Enjoy now_**

Chapter 1 : Getting the Assignment

"Naruto wake up this instant," Shouted Iruka, "sleeping should be done at home."

"Wha," mumbled Naruto as he stretched and wipe the drool off his face.

"Alright We have an end of your final year assignment," said the brown haired teacher.

"Boo, " Said the trouble students at the back.

"Your assignment is to create a Video or paper Bio on your family background," He spoke ignoring the annoyances at the back, "you can work in groups of 3 if needed."

"I will now have Sakura hand out the instruction sheet," he motioned the pink haired girl over to him. "Make sure to give Naruto and Kiba 2 copies."

"Yes sir," She Replied quickly.

"Please try to do this nicely and I don't want lazy work," sighed Iruka, "I will be doubling checking every ones info, No credit will be give for made up answers."

Sakura finished handing out the sheets giving Sasukes last. "Wanna work together Sasuke?" she asked while blushing.

"Che I wouldn't work with you if you were the last woman on earth," he grimaced.

"Fine," she snapped and walked back to her seat.

Naruto Read over the sheet

...

**Family Biography Project Rules and Requirements**

**1\. Must list the last 3 generations of the family**

**2\. Must list familys' origins **

**3\. Must list occupations **

**4\. Must Tell as much about there lives as you can**

**Rules**

**1\. Must be turned in by may 31st**

**2\. Must be complete with the truth only *no fairy tales***

**3\. If you choose the video option no profanity is allowed in the video. **

**4\. if written Paper is your choice you must include pictures of family members.**

**5\. If your working with partners you may put all bios in one video *papers though must be separate***

...

"Damn, why did it have to be a family history project." grumbled the blonde, "Hey Gaara wanna work together."

"Not really," sighed the redhead.

"Fine then," Naruto pouted.

"Naruto we can work together," growled Sasuke while glaring at Gaara.

"Why would I wanna work with you bastard," Hollered Naruto.

"Detention after school today Naruto," Shouted Iruka.

"Dumbass," mumbled Sasuke rolling his eyes.

'Briiiiing' the last bell of the day went off.

"Class Dismissed," Iruka Sighed.

The class split into groups of friends asking who wanted to work together. Sasuke stood and went up to Naruto.

"You're working with me and that's the end of it," He Growled, "also if you really insist I will force the red head to join us."

"Fine, I don't know why we are still friends," Naruto Fumed. He stood and stomped out of the classroom heading to the detention hall. 'I will get him back' was all that was on his mind.

"He will be mine," whispered Sasuke to himself. as he slipped out of the classroom quickly to avoid a certain pink haired bitch.

"Naruto I am sorry," sighed Gaara silently. He wanted to work with Naruto but he couldn't stand that jerk Sasuke. He always got in the way of spending time alone with Naruto. 'Someday he will pay and Naruto will be only for me,' his head filled with thoughts of things he could do with Naruto just the two of them.

_**Thanks for reading, if you want check out my other stories (i really would like someone to tell me what you think of them) if no one wants to tell me what i did wrong then I will just think hey maybe I am just too good for words lol**_

_**see you soon for chapter 2**_


End file.
